Entanglement is a property of quantum mechanical systems, where when two particles are entangled the measurement of the properties of one of the two allows the properties of the other to be instantaneously known, independent of any distance separating them. Semiconductor materials exhibit a huge potential for integrating several quantum components in miniature chips.
Computing engineers can apply these components to use photonic qubits to obtain high-fidelity quantum states that are relatively robust to outside interference. Photonic qubits can be used to realize high-efficiency single qubit gates/operations. However, conventional techniques generate the photonic qubits stochastically. Synchronizing multiple photonic qubits (as is needed for quantities of quantum gates) can be very difficult. Consequently, multi-qubit photonic gates can have very low efficiency. Conventional approaches to generating photonic qubits does not scale well for operations that require an ever increasing number of photonic qubits.